One Fateful Night
by irmina
Summary: Zero was taking a break from patrolling Cross Academy ground when he got molested by his childhood friend Yuuki and her followers Ruka and Rima. Kaname came to rescue Zero just when he was about to lose his virtue to the girls.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! This is my first published VK story, so please be easy on me. Technically this is not my first VK story, however this is the shortest one so I got to finalize and publish it first. This is a two-shot. I hope you will enjoy it.

**Warnings: **boy/boy, OC Zero

**Disclaimer: **VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino. I only own the plot.

**One Fateful Night**

It was as a quiet night at Cross academy. Zero Kiryuu was patrolling around the Moon Dorm, to make sure that the vampires were not ditching their classes, and no human girls from the Sun Dorm were sneaking around to admire the male students from the night class.

After walking around the academy ground for almost two hours, Zero got tired. He sat against one of the trees at the back of the Moon Dorm and soon fell asleep. His rest didn't last longer than thirty minutes because suddenly he sensed a Pureblood vampire approaching him. He stood up and was ready to take out his Bloody Rose when he saw his childhood friend Yuuki Kuran smiling at him.

"Yuuki" Zero greeted her and put his gun back in the holster.

"Hi, Zero," Yuuki greeted him with her usual cheerful voice.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Zero sat back against the tree. Zero trusted Yuki so he always let his guard down around her.

"I'm bored," Yuuki sat next to Zero. "Besides, the night sky is beautiful tonight. I want to enjoy it."

Zero just smiled and closed his eyes. Yuuki rested her head on Zero's shoulder. The both of them were enjoying the beautiful night in silence.

Suddenly Zero felt something heavy on his lap. As he opened his eyes, he saw Yuuki sitting on top of him, her face was too close for Zero's comfort.

"Yuki?" Zero asked Yuki with a questioning look in his eyes.

Without warning Yuki locked her lips with Zero's. Zero was so shocked, for a moment he couldn't react. Once he realized what Yuki was doing he tried to push her, but he found that his hands were tied to the tree.

'What the **? How and when did my hands get tied up? Who would ...'

Zero's thought was cut off as he saw Ruka and Rima appearing from behind the tree.

"Hi, Zero." Ruka and Rima greeted him with mischievous smiles on their faces, and sat next to Zero.

"Ruka ... Rima ..." Zero was confused and looked at Yuki with questioning look in his eyes.

Yuki, Ruka, and Rima smiled evilly at Zero and closed their distance with him until their faces were almost touching Zero's. Zero was feeling very uncomfortable with the closeness. He started to tremble when Yuuki touched his cheek.

"Ne, Zero? Will you play with us?" Yuuki looked deep into Zero's eyes.

"Play with you?"

"Yes, play with us. Don't you like me, Zero? Aren't we best friends?"

"I do like you Yuki, and yes, we are best friends. But what do they have to do with me playing with you?"

"My, my, Zero. You are so innocent. My lovely Zero."

Yuki gave a peck on Zero's cheek then looked at the girls.

"Hey Ruka, Rima, don't you think my Zero is adorable?"

"Of course, Yuki-sama." Ruka and Rima answered in unison.

"Won't you help me make Zero feel good?"

"With our pleasure, Yuki-sama."

Zero, who suspected what the girls would be doing to him, were shaking and looking at them with fear in his eyes.

With vampire speed the girls ripped Zero's clothes; his boxer was the only thing remaining on him. Zero was too shocked to say anything. Yuki started kissing Zero's lips while Ruka and Rima kissed both Zero's nipples. Zero tried to break free but his effort was useless. His fear was escalated when he felt Yuki's hand on his manhood.

'No!' Zero screamed in his mind. 'This cannot happen! I don't want this! I've never been with a woman before!'

Zero broke free from Yuki's kiss and screamed, "No! Let me go! I don't want this!"

Suddenly Ruka took out a small vile from her pocket, opened it and poured the content into Zero's mouth.

"Be quiet, Boy! You'll soon feel good."

"Yes, Zero. We will make you feel REALLY good." Rima whispered into Zero's ear and touched Zero's left nipple.

Zero shivered from the touch. He had never been touched by anyone.

"Mmmph ..!" Zero wanted to spit the liquid out, but Yuki's hand closed his mouth. Zero had no choice but to swallow all the liquid. Within one minute Zero felt his body on fire. His manhood erected against his will.

"Good boy", said Yuki smiling. "You will feel even better if I do this." Yuki took out Zero's erection from his boxer and started pumping it.

Zero thought in fear, 'No! What is she going to do with it?'

Yuki's lips continued to travel all over Zero's body while Ruka and Rima were nibbling on Zero's ears and playing with his nipples.

"We love you, Zero. We want to have you."

Ruka and Rima spread Zero's legs and began to caress his smooth thighs while Yuuki started sucking his erection.

"Aahhh … aahhh …."

Zero moaned against his will. The pleasure was so intense for a virgin like him he couldn't help himself.

"Please …. Stop …." Zero couldn't stop the tears from falling from his amethyst eyes. He had never been so scared in his life. Even killing level Es did not scare him.

The girls ignored Zero's cry and plea. They were enjoying pleasuring their beloved Zero.

Suddenly the air surrounding them became cold. Zero felt the touch from his thighs gone as a kinesthetic power lifted Ruka and Rima to the air. They were slammed against the tree, fell to the ground, and bled. Yuki found herself pinned against a tree next to Zero; her neck was gripped by a taloned hand. Yuki's brown eyes met crimson eyes belonged to Kaname Kuran. Fear enveloped Yuki as she saw anger in those eyes.

"What did you do to MY Zero? You dare lay your filthy hands and mouth on him!" Kaname tightened his grip around Yuki's neck.

"Onii-sa…ma …" Yuuki was choking for air.

"Zero is mine and mine alone. I will not allow ANYONE to touch him, NOT EVEN my little sister!"

Kaname released Yuki's neck and looked at her with disgust. Yuuki was so scared her legs were shaking and she fell to the ground. She didn't dare looking at her angry brother.

"I'm sorry …" Yuuki whispered while looking at the ground.

"Don't any of you dare to get close to Zero ever again! I will not hesitate to kill you! Get out of my sight and don't come back!" Kaname looked threateningly at Yuki, Ruka, and Rima.

"Please forgive us. We didn't know he is yours." The vampire girls bowed and ran for their lives toward the Moon Dorm.

Kaname knelt next to Zero and untied Zero's hands with his mind. He looked at Zero with soft loving eyes while taking off his coat. Kaname covered Zero's naked body with the coat and pulled the trembling boy into his lap. He stroked Zero's hair and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm here, Zero. Everything is okay now", whispered Kaname.

"Kaname … I'm so glad you came." Zero looked at Kaname with tears in his eyes. He embraced Kaname's neck and buried his face on Kaname's warm chest. Kaname's steady heartbeat began to calm him.

"Of course I would come, Zero. You are my one and only beloved. I will never let anyone have you or touch you."

Zero looked up and his amethyst eyes looked innocently at Kaname's brown ones.

"I was so scared, Kaname. I don't want to belong to anyone else. I love only you, and our bond means so much to me."

Kaname was so touched by Zero's words; he brought his face close to Zero's and kissed his lips. Zero tightened his embrace on Kaname and kissed him back passionately. After what seemed like eternity, Zero looked longingly at Kaname.

"Mmmm… Kaname …."

"Yes, my Love?" Kaname answered still looking affectionately into Zero's eyes.

"My body is on fire. Please make love to me ..." Zero smiled shyly and his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. Kaname smiled at Zero's cuteness. He couldn't help teasing Zero.

"Of course, my Love. Do you want to do it here? I really don't mind, you know …"

"Kanameeee…" Zero was beyond embarrassed and pouted. Kaname chuckled and gave a soft peck on Zero's forehead.

"You are so adorable, my beautiful Zero." Zero smiled and kissed Kaname's lips, silencing him.

"Kaname … please …?" Zero looked at Kaname with puppy eyes.

"As you wish, my Love."

Kaname stood up and held Zero in his arms bridal style. Zero gave Kaname his most beautiful smile and looked at him tenderly. With his eyes locked on Zero's and arms holding his beloved, Kaname fled to his room to fulfill his beloved's wish.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for those who reviewed my first chapter and added my story to their favorite and alert lists. Treasons, KazeKirran, Jiggary, Love332, Clover1212, ben4kevin, LordLoveless, and Jumeirah. You motivated me to post this second chapter sooner than expected!

**Warning:** yaoi, super cute uke Zero

**Disclaimer: **Kaname and Zero sadly belong to Matsuri Hino.

**AN: **This is my first lemon. I was blushing and had a major nosebleed as I wrote this. Please be easy on me. I hope you enjoy it!

**I Am Yours for All Eternity**

Kaname landed gracefully on the ground next to his king-sized bed. He laid Zero carefully on the bed. Not breaking eye contact, Kaname slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide to the floor next to the bed.

Zero looked at Kaname with anticipation. Kaname smiled seductively at Zero while unzipping his pants and let it drop to the ground. He took off his boxer and his erection made Zero shiver.

"I-it's … big …" Zero's eyes widen.

Kaname chuckled and slowly lowered himself to the bed and sat next to Zero. He brought Zero's right hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Are you scared, Love?"

Zero nodded and looked at Kaname feeling embarrassed.

"A little … I've never been with anyone before. You are my first." Zero's cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

Kaname gently touched Zero's silver hair and traced Zero's right cheek with his finger. Smile never left his face.

"Do you want to do it another time then?"

"No. Please, Kaname. I want you now." Zero said with determination in his eyes.

Kaname closed the distance between their faces, which were now only two inches apart.

"Are you sure, Zero?"

Kaname looked deeply into Zero's eyes as if searching for Zero's confirmation. Zero nodded and smiled at Kaname. He cupped both Kaname's cheeks in his hands and looked into Kaname's eyes with passion.

"I've never been so sure in my life until now. I love you, Kaname. My heart and body belong to you. It's always been my deepest wish to give my virginity to you."

Kaname was so touched by Zero's words. He embraced Zero and whispered into Zero's ear.

"Oh Zero, My Love. Do you know how much those words mean to me?"

Kaname nibbled Zero's earlobe and traced Zero's skin from his face to the shoulder with his fingers. He slowly removed the coat that covered Zero's beautiful body and traced his slender fingers all over Zero's chest. Zero, who's never been touched by anyone before, was very sensitive to his lover's tender touch.

"Ka..na.. me…" Zero moaned and closed his eyes.

Hearing Zero's voice aroused Kaname even more. He gave breathy kiss from Zero's ear to his lips, and his hands traced lower to Zero's nipple and pinched it. Zero couldn't handle the passion.

"Aaaaahhhhh … Ka…na… me…" Zero arched his back and his hands gripped the silk cover.

"You're so sensitive, Zero …" said Kaname happy with Zero's virgin reaction. Kaname continued to trace kisses and lick all over Zero's body; from his neck to his chest, waist, and thighs. His fingers never left Zero's hard nipples. When his eyes saw Zero's erection, Kaname couldn't help admiring his beloved.

"You are so beautiful, Zero."

Kaname put Zero's erection into his mouth and bopped his head up and down. Zero moved his hips up and down; his hands gripped the sheet tighter.

"Haaaahh…. Haaaahhh …. Ka..na..me… so … good … I … can't"

Kaname, knowing Zero almost reached his limit, sucked Zero's manhood faster. His left hand continued to play with Zero's right nipple while his right hand was rubbing Zero's balls. The virgin Zero couldn't handle the intense pleasure. He raised his hips and screamed with all his might.

"KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …..!"

Zero shot his seed into Kaname's mouth then relaxed back to the bed. Kaname swallowed all Zero's seed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. He licked his fingers and smiled seductively at Zero.

"Mmmmm …. You're so delicious, Zero." Zero blushed; his cheeks were as red as tomatoes.

Kaname looked at Zero with his most seductive eyes and continued to lick his fingers until all of them were covered with his saliva. Zero found Kaname's movement too sexy. Within minutes he got hard again.

"Kaname, please don't tease me." Zero spread his legs, inviting Kaname to take him.

"Take me now, Kana-chan." Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and locked his amethyst eyes with Kaname's brown ones.

Kaname couldn't resist Zero's charm and offer. He gave his fingers a final lick and put one finger inside Zero's virgin entrance. Zero winced, feeling a little discomfort.

"I'm okay, Kaname."

Kaname smiled and moved his finger inside Zero's hole. After Zero felt more relax, he added another finger and moved them slowly inside Zero. Kaname sank his fangs on his free hand and rubbed the blood around his own erection. When he felt that his hard erection was slippery enough to enter Zero, Kaname removed his fingers from Zero's hole and positioned his erection on the awaiting entrance. Zero wrapped his legs around Kaname.

"Please try to relax, my Love. It's going to hurt a little. "

Kaname slowly thrust his manhood inside Zero, not wanting to hurt his beloved. He stopped his movement when he saw Zero flinched from the pain. Zero took a deep breath to relax himself and looked at Kaname with assuring eyes.

"I'm okay, Kana-chan. Please continue."

Kaname moved further inside Zero gently, until his manhood hit Zero's prostate.

"Aaaahhhh … right there …"

Kaname smiled, happy that he's found Zero's most sensitive spot. He rocked back and forth inside Zero, and Zero moved in rhythm with Kaname.

"Haaahhh … haaahhh…. Haaaahh…"

Both Kaname and Zero were panting and moaning. They locked their eyes to see each others' pleasure-filled expressions. As their heat became more intense, Kaname took Zero's cock in his hand and rubbed it in rhythm with their dance. Zero felt too much pleasure he felt like he was going to burst.

"Kanameee … I'm so close …."

Kaname rubbed Zero's manhood faster and moved more passionately inside Zero. Zero tightened his embrace around Kaname and rocked his hips up and down faster to match Kaname's. Zero's prostate was hit over and over again intensely. Zero felt his ejaculation coming. Kaname sank his fangs inside Zero's neck and gave Zero a final thrust. Zero arched his back as he shot his seed into Kaname's stomach.

"KANAMMEEEEEE …!" Zero shouted and sank his fangs into Kaname's neck. Kaname became very aroused with Zero's bite. He soon shot his come inside Zero.

"ZERROOOO …"

The two lovers continued moving their bodies against each other and drank from each other until all their seeds were spent.

Feeling very satisfied, Kaname and Zero licked each others' neck to close the bite wound. Kaname, whose body was still on top of Zero, looked lovingly into Zero's eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Zero. That's the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me."

Zero touched Kaname's cheek and looked deeply into Kaname's eyes.

"You deserve it, Kaname. You are my one and only love."

Zero circled his arms around Kaname and kissed his lips passionately. Kaname returned the kiss with the same passion. After what seemed like eternity Kaname broke the kiss and looked lovingly into Zero's eyes.

"You know, Zero. You are my first one, too."

"Really?" Zero asked with disbelief.

"Yes. I have reserved my virginity for you, too."

Zero was so touched; he embraced Kaname tighter and kissed Kaname's neck tenderly.

"Oh Kaname. I'm so happy."

Kaname smiled and gave Zero a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Zero."

"I love you too, Kaname."

"I am yours for all eternity." Kaname and Zero locked their eyes and said in unison.

Kaname gave Zero a gentle kiss on his forehead and laid himself next to Zero. The two lovers who just lost their virginity to one another embraced each other and closed their eyes.

**The End**

That's it! I hope you like my first VK story. Thank you for taking the time to read and review. They are greatly appreciated.

Please look forward for my future stories.


End file.
